The present invention relates to an adjustable folding top for a motor vehicle which top is adjustable between a closed position covering a vehicle interior and a deposited position. More specifically, a folding top linkage with a plurality of movably arranged transverse and side bows is provided, of which a rearward transverse bow of the side bows facing a depositing space of the folding top has a multi-part construction consisting of at least one center section and two side sections operatively connected with the center section by articulations. Thereby during a transition from the closed position to the deposited position, the lateral sections of the rearward transverse bow are swivellable in a directi on of the vehicle interior.
DE-PS 943 747 discloses a motor vehicle folding top which has a folding top linkage and a folding top covering and can be adjusted between a closed position closing off the vehicle interior and a deposited position. The folding top linkage and the folding top covering are stored in a depositing space behind the vehicle seats. The folding top linkage consists of a plurality of transverse bows and side bows which are connected in an articulated manner with the vehicle body. The transverse bows and side bows are kinematically coupled so that, by way of the drive of a bow, all other linkage parts are adjusted in a restrictedly guided manner between the closed and the deposited position.
Another adjustable folding top described in DE 43 27 729 C2 shows a folding top having an adjustable folding top linkage and a folding top covering mounted on the folding top linkage. The folding top linkage and the folding top covering can, in turn, be adjusted between a closed and a deposited position. A rear window is integrated in the folding top covering, which rear window, during the change into the deposited position, can be lowered into the depositing space situated behind the seats.
Folding tops of this type have the problem that, for the change into the deposited position, the rear window has to describe a relatively large curve in order to avoid a collision with the headrests or the rollover bar. Simultaneously, the depositing space, which also accommodates the folding top and directly adjoins the vehicle interior, for reasons of space, has to be as small as possible.
DE 196 18 296 C1 discloses a folding top for a motor vehicle which can be adjusted between a closed position and a deposited position and has diverse cross and side bows assigned to the folding top linkage. A rearward fabric-holding bow is swivellably held on a swivel bearing and, for the change from the closed into the deposited position, is foldable from a horizontal position into a vertical position in order to provide space for the opening movement of a folding top compartment lid closing off a depositing space. After the folding top compartment lid has been opened, the rearward fabric-holding bow, together with the additional linkage parts of the folding top linkage, can be lowered into the depositing space by being rotated about the swivel bearing.
The rearward fabric-holding bow is constructed in three parts, comprising a center section and two lateral sections. During the transition from the closed position into the deposited position, the lateral sections swivel with respect to the center section in the direction of the vehicle interior in each case about an axis of rotation which crosses the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. The swivelling movement of the lateral sections with respect to the center section has the purpose of causing a small storage dimension of the folding top in the transverse direction of the vehicle. In DE 196 18 296 C1, the rearward fabric-holding bow can carry out only a swivelling movement about the main swivel bearings but no translational displacing movement. During the change into the deposited position, the lateral sections are swivelled essentially downward about a spatial axis of rotation, so that a swivelling movement occurs which, on the whole, is three-dimensional and which requires a comparatively large moving space.
DE 38 18 616 C1 shows a vehicle folding top whose rearward fabric-holding bow, during the change into the deposited position, can be swivelled as well as translationally displaced. The U-shaped fabric-holding bow is constructed in one piece and, because of its U-shape, carries out a spatial movement which equires a corresponding amount of space.
Comparable constructions are also disclosed in DE 37 24 532 C1 and DE 44 23 834 C1.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable folding top for a motor vehicle which has a simple construction and can be folded together to a small size in the deposited position.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by providing that, during the transition from the closed position into the deposited position, the rearward transverse bow can be displaced along the longitudinal axis of the vehicle in the direction of the rear of the vehicle translationally in a horizontal moving plane and the lateral sections can be swivelled in this moving plane.
More particularly, a rearward transverse bow is assigned to the folding top linkage. This transverse bow is expediently arranged directly adjacent to the depositing space and consists of a center section as well as two lateral sections which are swivellable in an articulated manner with respect to the center section. In addition, during the changing movement between the closed position and the deposited position, the rearward transverse bow can be translationally displaced toward the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and is kinematically restrictedly guided particularly by way of the adjusting movement of the folding top. As a result of the displacing movement toward the rear, sufficient space is available in order to be able to also deposit large rear windows in the horizontal position. Because the rearward bow is connected with the rear window, in particular, is coupled with the rear window by way of an articulation, a displacement of the rear transverse bow toward the rear necessarily also causes a corresponding translational displacing movement of the rear window.
By way of the translational displacing movement of the rearward transverse bow, the lateral sections, which are connected in an articulated manner with the center section of the transverse bow, are simultaneously swivelled in the direction of the vehicle interior. Thereby, particularly in the transverse direction of the vehicle tapering toward the rear, a space-saving arrangement of the transverse bow can be implemented in the deposited position. In addition, the swivelling movement of the lateral sections of the transverse bow results in the advantage that the position of the free face or end of each lateral section changes only slightly during the transition movement from the closed position into the deposited position. Consequently, a correspondingly small play occurs when the folding top fabric is tied on. As a result, the tightness of the folding top is increased.
When the folding top is closed, the movement of the rearward transverse bow takes place in the opposite direction. The transverse bow is translationally displaced toward the front, and there are no fluidic, spatial or optical impairments by a bow protruding toward the rear.
The rearward transverse bow can be displaced and swivelled in a horizontal moving plane so that the rearward transverse bow carries out no spatial but only a planar movement. The kinematic guiding of the transverse bow is correspondingly simplified.
The folding top linkage advantageously comprises another transverse bow which is disposed in front of the rearward transverse bow. The forward transverse bow is connected with the rearward transverse bow by way of a longitudinal hoop which causes a restricted kinematic guidance of the rearward transverse bow. In an advantageous embodiment, the forward transverse bow also is connected with the rear window in an articulated manner.
The folding top preferably has an upper roof part which expediently is to be operated by way of an assigned adjusting mechanism. The adjusting mechanism is advantageously constructed as a four-bar mechanism and has two lateral bows which are connected with the vehicle body in an articulated manner. The guiding of the upper roof part by way of the four-bar mechanism has the advantage that, during the transition into the deposited position, the upper roof part can be swivelled essentially horizontally over the headrests and can then be lowered.
One lateral bow of the four-bar mechanism is expediently connected in an articulated manner with the forward transverse bow which extends above the rear window. An adjusting movement of the four-bar mechanism is thus transmitted by way of the forward transverse bow and the longitudinal hoop to the rearward transverse bow. Preferably together with a supporting hoop, the transverse bow forms another four-bar mechanism which supports the lateral bow of the first mechanism acting upon the roof part.